Breathe
by Poemwriter98
Summary: Emma decides that it's time for her to start a new life, and to end the one she has with her boyfriend, Neal. What will this new life hold in store for her? Will it start off the way she planned? AU. Snow/Charming, eventual Killian/Emma.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Once Upon a Time, but I do own this idea. I hope you enjoy!

Emma's POV:

"I can't be with you anymore, Neal." I said, looking at the ground.

"What do you mean, you can't be with me anymore?" Neal asks, his voice rising in anger.

"This isn't working. I need to work things out, and I need to do it outside of our relationship. I love you, Neal, I really do. But I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry." I whispered.

"What about Henry?" Neal asked.

"You can come see him-just let me know." I replied.

"Is there nothing I can do to help?" Neal inquired.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing." I answered, standing up to leave.

"Goodbye, Neal." I said, and walked out the door. I climbed into my car, and started the drive home. The drive home went quickly, and I parked and entered the house that Henry and I share. I take a deep breath and lean against the front door, glad that Henry is over and my parents house. Locking the door, I kick off my shoes and head for my bedroom. When I reach my room, I realize that I can hear someone talking upstairs, even though I know I'm home alone. I grab my cell from my pocket, and head back to the front door, dialing 911 on the way.

"911, what's your emergency?" The operator's voice answered.

"I think that someone has broken into my house. I just arrived home, and I can hear voices upstairs, even though I'm home alone." I said.

"Okay, ma'am, I'd like you to leave your house, if that's possible." She said.

"I can." I said, unlocking the door, taking the keys out, quietly opening the door, and locking it behind me.

"Ma'am, what's your address?" She inquired. I rattle off my address, and she responds that officers are on their way.

"What's your name, ma'am?" She inquires.

"Emma Swan." I reply.

"Thank you, Ms. Swan. The police should be there momentarily." The operator said.

"Thank you." I replied, and we hung up. A few minutes later, a police cruiser pulled up, and two officers exited.

"Hello, Ms. Swan. I'm officer Killian Jones, and this is officer Graham Humbert. You told the operator you heard someone in your house?" Officer Killian inquired.

"I heard footsteps and voices, but no one should be here. My son is with his grandparents." I replied.

"We're going to check out the house, then. Is the door locked?" Officer Humbert asked.

"Yes, it is." I said, handing my keys to officer Jones. He took them, and the two walked up to the door. Officer Jones quietly unlocked the door, and pushed it open. He unholstered his weapon, and Officer Humbert did the same. They moved into the house, and disappeared from my view. I stood outside, waiting nervously, for the two to return.

After a few minutes I heard a commotion inside, and a few gunshots. A figure appeared out the door, running towards me across the lawn. They stopped when they saw me, and raised the gun that had been at their side. I froze, praying to God that they wouldn't shoot. I saw their finger squeeze the trigger, and felt a burning pain in my side. I looked down, and there was a red stain blossoming on my shirt. I heard another bang, and fell to my knees. The last thing I heard was the scream of sirens.


	2. Chapter 2

When Graham and I received the call, we figured it would be just a routine robbery. I certainly hasn't expected the woman who had intruders in her house to be someone I recognized, but she was. Graham and I had been partners since I'd started, him on the force for eight years, and me for five. We pulled up to the house, and I noticed a young blond woman outside, and she looked relieved to see us pull up. She looked familiar, but I couldn't exactly place where I knew her from. We got out, and spoke to her, and then went into the house. The first level was clear, so Graham and I went upstairs to check if anyone was up there. We ran into a person, and he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Graham. I fired off a shot, hitting the man in his left arm, but I was too late. Graham had been shot, and was lying on the ground. The man ran down the stairs and out of the house, and I grabbed my walkie and yelled that an officer was down, and we needed an ambulance. After the voice came through that they were on their way, I heard two quick gunshots, and I prayed that Emma was okay. I pressed my hands against the gunshot on Graham's shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Stay with me, Graham. The ambulance will be here soon, please, just stay with me." I said.

"Hey, Killian, you need to go check on her. I'll be fine." Graham said, pressing his hand over mine.

"Is that what you want?" I inquired.

"It is. I heard those gunshots earlier. Go make sure she's okay, Killian." Graham said.

"I will, Graham. Don't go anywhere." I said, standing up.

"I won't." Graham said. I walked down the stairs and out of the house. Not seeing Ms. Swan, I looked around the yard, until I spotted a foot next to a planter, near the road. I ran over, and noticed she was bleeding profusely from her ribcage. I kneeled next to her, pressing the wound to make the bleeding lessen. At that moment, the ambulance pulled up. The EMT's emerged, and ran towards where we were. When they took over trying to stop the bleeding, I grabbed my walkie again, radioing that we needed another ambulance. I walked over the the EMT's and ask if two could come and see my partner's gunshot wound. They followed me in, and we go to where Graham is. He's lying there, pale and breathing shallowly. The EMT's start putting pressure on his wound, and soon after, another ambulance arrives, and the EMT's run into the house. I left the house, and go to check on Ms. Swan.

"How is she doing?" I inquire.

"She's lost a bit of blood, but other than that, she's doing well." An EMT said, as the others were loading her into the ambulance. The driver climbed in, and the ambulance pulled away, it's sirens blaring. Soon after, Graham was brought out and put into the second ambulance. I went to the front door of Ms. Swan's house, took her purse from inside and locked the door. Afterwards, I climbed into my cruiser, and sped towards the hospital.

I entered into the hospital parking lot, and hastily parked the car. I grabbed Ms. Swan's purse, jumped out of the car, I ran into the hospital.

"Have Ms. Swan and Officer Graham come in yet?" I inquired at the desk.

"They just came in, and are being prepped for surgery." The nurse answered. I went towards the waiting room, and reached into Ms. Swan's purse to find her phone. I pull it out, and start going through her contacts until I reach one that says Dad. I press it, and hold the phone up to my ear.

"Emma, hey. Are you coming to pick up Henry soon?" Emma's Dad inquired.

"Mr. Swan, my name is Officer Jones. Emma called for the police earlier this afternoon, and when we arrived at her place, my partner and I encountered an armed intruder. When he was fleeing, he shot Emma. She's doing fine, but she's having surgery to remove the bullet." I explained.

"What hospital is she at?" He asked.

"Saint Brigid's Hospital in the emergency department." I replied.

"Thank you, Officer Jones. We're on our way." He answered. I hung up to the phone, and leaned back, knowing that now would there would be a lot of waiting. After a few minutes, a family walked in, and looked around. They headed towards me, and I realized that this must be Emma's family.

"I'm David Nolan, this is my wife, Mary Margaret, and this is our grandson, Henry." David said, holding out his hand. I stood up, and took his hand.

"I'm Officer Killian Jones," I replied. "I think I was friends with your daughter when we were younger?"

"Mrs. Swan, here is Emma's purse." I said, handing her the bag.

"Thank you, Officer Jones. You wouldn't have happened to grow up around here, would you? Where's your partner?" Mary Margaret inquired.

"I did, actually. I lived over on Patrick Street. My partner is in surgery, as well." I replied.

"Wait-you used to play with Emma when you were little, didn't you? I'm sorry to hear your partner was shot." David said.

"I did. Thank you. I'm sorry about what happened to Emma." I replied.

"Emma Swan's family and Officer Graham Bell's partner?" A doctor said.

"That's us." David said, turning towards him. We walked over, and he took is in a room.

"Emma and Graham are both out of surgery, awake, and doing well. They'll need to remain here under observation, but they are both fine." The doctor said.

"Thank you, doctor." Mary Margaret said, as he led us toward their rooms. David, Mary Margaret and Henry walked into the first room, and walked into the second.

"Hey, Killian." Graham said.

"Hey, Graham. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I've been better. How's Ms. Swan?" Graham inquired.

"She was shot, as well, but she's expected to make a full recovery." I replied.

"I'm glad." Graham said, leaning back against the pillows. I sat next to Graham's bed, and we talk for a bit longer. A few minutes later, David, Henry and Mary Margaret came in, and told me that Emma was asking for me. I go next door, and they stay behind, talking to Graham.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Swan?" I inquire, sitting next to her bed.

"Just a little sore. Please, just call me Emma. How's Graham?" Emma asked.

"He's doing well. Did you recognize the man who broke into your home?" I inquire.

"I didn't, sorry," Emma replied. "We used to be friends, didn't we?"

"We did," I replied, smiling at her. We continue to talk for a while, and right as I was about to leave, an announcement comes over the speakers, paging the doctors for a code blue. Emma's son and Mom came back into her room, looking pale and shaky.

"Mom, what's wrong? What happened? Where's Dad?" Emma asked, trying to push herself off the bed and gasping in pain. Emma's Dad came into the room then, and hurried over to her bed.

"No, no, don't move, Emma. Mary Margaret, could you take Henry to the cafeteria for something?" David said. Mary Margaret and Henry left the room, and David turns toward me.

"Killian...I'm sorry. We were talking to Graham, then he said he felt off, and before we could call the nurse he coded. He didn't make it. I'm so sorry, Killian." David said. I ran out of Emma's room, and over to Graham's. When I walked in, the nurse was switching off the machines.

"No, no, no." I muttered, moving towards his bed.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"He had a blood clot caused by the bullet. It dislodged and caused him to have a heart attack. I'm sorry, officer." The nurse said.

"Thank you." I replied, reaching in my pocket to call the precinct. I had briefly called them after Graham came out of surgery, but now I had to call them again.

"Hello, Chief Cavanagh." I said.

"Hello, Killian. How's Graham doing?" She inquired.

"Chief, there were complications, and Graham didn't make it." I whispered.

"I'm coming, okay, Killian? I'll be there soon." Chief Cavanagh replied.

"Okay, Chief. I'll see you soon." I said, hanging up and sitting next to Graham's bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Once Upon a Time, but I do own this plot and any characters not in OUAT.

Emma's POV:

"Come over here, Henry." I said, reaching my arms for him. Henry and Mom had come back from the cafeteria, Henry looking worried and pale. He climbed into bed with me, and I wrapped an arm around him.

"What's got you so quiet, Henry?" I asked.

"Are you really going to be okay, Mom? What happened to Officer Graham isn't going to happen to you, is it?" Henry asked.

"No, Henry, that isn't going to happen to me. I'm going to get better, and be out of here tomorrow. Tonight, you can have a sleep over with Grandma and Grandpa, okay? How's that sound?" I asked.

"That sounds great." Henry replied.

"I love you, Henry." I said.

"I love you too, Mom." Henry replied. Soon afterwards, my Mom and Dad came back into the room, and told Henry is was time to go.

"I love you, Emma." My Dad said, coming over and pressing a kiss against my forehead.

"Love you too, Dad." I replied.

"I love you, sweetheart." My Mom said, gingerly hugging me.

"I love you too, Mom." I said, hugging her back. My family left, and I was left alone, wondering how Killian was doing. The curtain at my door shifted to the side, and Killian ducked in.

"How are you feeling, Emma?" Killian asked.

"I feel fine. How are you, Killian?" I inquired, noting the sadness in his eyes.

"I can't believe Graham's gone." Killian said, sitting down heavily in the chair next to my bed.

"How long was he your partner?" I asked.

"Five years." Killian replied.

"I am so sorry, Killian." I said, feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault, Emma. This is a dangerous job. Graham knew that, and so did I." Killian replied.

"I know. But if I hadn't come home when I did, or called the police, then maybe Graham would still be alive." I said.

"If you hadn't called the police, what do you think would have happened to you? You could've been hurt more then you are now, or killed." Killian responded.

"I know." I replied, looking down.

"I'm sorry, Emma. I didn't mean to snap at you." Killian replied.

"But you're right. I could've been killed, and then Henry wouldn't have a Mom." I murmured.

"If you don't mind me asking, where's Henry's Dad?" Killian inquired.

"I don't mind, no. Henry's Dad is named Neal, and he's still around. I recently broke up with him, so I don't know how often Henry will see him now." I replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It can be hard to grow up without close contact to a father." Killian answered.

"You sound as if you know something about that." I said, regretting say anythipng immediately.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I overstepped my boundaries." I whispered.

"It's fine, Emma. My Father wasn't around much, and when he was-well, it wasn't the most pleasant experience for my siblings and I." Killian replied.

"How many siblings do you have?" I inquired, hoping the change is subject would be good.

"I had three siblings-Liam, my older brother, and the twins, Anne and Nicholas, my younger siblings. Liam died. He was driving home from work one day-he was in the Coast Guard, and there was a thunder storm. Lightning struck a tree, which landed on his car. The doctors said he was killed instantly, which, I suppose, was a small blessing." Killian said.

"I'm sorry to hear that your brother is gone, Killian. Tell me about him?" I inquired.

"He was the typical big brother. Always intent on protecting me, even when it bothered me to no end. He loved the ocean and helping people, which is part of the reason he joined the Coast Guard. He loved animals, as well. Had a beautiful dog and cat, named Beth and Allie. The twins took them after he died." Killian answered.

"He sounds like a wonderful person. Like he really cared about you and wanted to help people." I said.

"He did. He was, but he did have a bit of a temper." Killian replied.

"What about the twins? What are they like?" I asked.

"Anne, she's a bit...lost, I guess you would say. She knows what she wants to do with her life, but she isn't sure how she's going to get there. Nicholas, he's the steady, calm one. He wants to be a movie director, actually, and from what I've seen, he's well on his way to getting there. Anne's a bit headstrong, but nervous. She wants to be a writer." Killian explains.

"Why is she nervous? What happened to her?" I inquired.

"She dated a guy that wasn't the nicest person. He liked to hurt her." Killian said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. No one deserves that." I replied.

"Yeah, well, he learned his lesson." Killian said.

"He ended up in jail?" I asked.

"Yes, he did. For a very long time. That's actually part of the reason I joined the police force." Killian answered.

"I'm glad that he's not able to hurt her any more." I said, looking over at him.

"Well, even though he can't physically hurt her anymore, she's still hurting, in a way. She has nightmares, and she's afraid to be touched by men she doesn't know, and she developed OCD from the stress." Killian responded.

"You can develop OCD from stress?" I inquired.

"Yeah, you can. Odd, isn't it?" Killian asked.

"Well, it makes sense. But it's hard to imagine, though." I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Killian's POV:

I couldn't believe that I'd lost Graham. He was the best partner a rookie could ask for, and now he was gone. When I went to Emma's room after saying goodbye to Graham for the last time, I was surprised to see her awake. She was extremely talkative for someone who had just been shot and gone through surgery to remove the bullets.

"Aren't you in pain?" I inquired.

"Well, a little bit, yes. But it's not as bad as I thought it would be. Though, they gave me some pain medication. Plus, I have a decent tolerance for pain." Emma said, holding out her left arm. Right below the crease of Emma's elbow was a tattoo of a tree, with a blooming rose next to it.

"That's impressive. How long did it take?" I inquired.

"About an hour and a half? Maybe two hours? It did make me late for Spanish class, though." Emma answered.

"You were in college when you got it, then?" I asked.

"Yeah. Community college." Emma replied.

"What did you major in?" I inquired.

"I graduated with an associate of science with a specialization in photography, actually. I used to want to be a photographer." Emma answered, glancing down.

"What happened? Why'd you change your mind?" I asked.

"I met my ex boyfriend, and I got sidetracked from what I wanted to do with my life. Then, when I found out I was pregnant, I got even more sidetracked." Emma replied.

"How old is Henry?" I inquired.

"He's seven years old." Emma answered.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old were you when Henry was born?" I asked.

"I was nineteen years old. Neal and I have been on and off for the past seven years, but it wasn't a healthy environment for Henry." Emma replied.

"So, since you aren't a photographer, what do you do?" I inquired.

"I'm a interior decorator." Emma answered.

"Do you enjoy your job?" I asked, wondering if she'd be honest.

"I do, to a certain extent. I like making things come together, and matching colors, and making places beautiful. What about you, do you like your job?" Emma said.

"I do. It can be hard sometimes, and occasionally I see horrible things, but it helps to know that I helping to make a difference in the world." I answered.

"Horrible things like murders?" Emma asked.

"Yes, like murders. Occasionally, there are incredibly horrible car accidents. Luckily, there aren't that many murders here." I replied.

"Yeah, that's part of the reason I chose this town. The low crime rate, and the fact that it said that the people here are friendly." Emma answered.

"They can be, yeah." I said.

"It's getting pretty late, isn't it?" Emma asked. I glanced at the clock, and was surprised to see it was already midnight.

"It's that late already? Wow." I replied.

"Are you planning on going into work tomorrow?" Emma asked.

"My Chief told me not to come in tomorrow-or for the next few days, actually. Apparently they give you time off when you lose your partner." I murmured.

"I am really sorry about that." Emma said.

"I know, Emma. They took my car back to the station, actually. Which is a good thing, because it would probably be too much, driving in that car without Graham." I murmured.

"Well, if you don't mind waiting until tomorrow, you can catch a ride home with my family." Emma said.

"That sounds great, thank you. Are you nervous about going to sleep?" I inquired.

"A bit, yeah." Emma replied.

"He won't be able to get you here, Emma. I wouldn't let him. If you don't want me to go anywhere else, I'll stay right here, and you can sleep." I said.

"Thank you, Killian." Emma said, laying down and closing her eyes. I leaned back in my chair, wondering how I would pass the time now that Emma was sleeping. I pulled out my phone, and swiped through the books. I settled on one, The Cloud Kingdom, and began to read. When I next looked up, it was two in the morning, and Emma was crying out in her sleep.

"Emma, wake up." I whispered, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Killian?" Emma gasped, her eyes opening.

"Emma, are you okay?" I whispered.

"I'm fine, Killian. I just-had a nightmare. Thank you for waking me." Emma replied.

"Anytime, Emma." I said, sitting back down. Emma drifted off back to sleep, and I continued to read. The nurses popped in and out during the night, checking on Emma's vitals and waking her up to give her pain medication. The night passed this way, and around seven in the morning, Emma woke up and her breakfast came. I stood and stretched, wincing a bit from being sore.

"How are you feeling, Emma?" I asked.

"Just a bit sore. How are you feeling, Killian?" Emma inquired.

"I'm feeling fine, Emma." I said, right before her family came in.

"Mom! How are you? I wanted to come over earlier but Grandma said that we had to wait for you to wake up." Henry exclaimed.

"It's good to see you, Henry. I'm okay. How early were you up?" Emma inquired.

"Not too early. Around six?" Henry replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to Andria for reviewing! I do not own Once Upon a Time, but I do own this plot.

Emma's POV:

"That is a bit early." I replied, smiling at Henry.

"Did you stay here all night, officer Jones?" Mom inquired.

"Yes, I did." Killian replied.

"Thank you." Dad said, reaching out his hand.

"I was glad to do it." Killian replied, shaking my Dad's hand.

"Mom, Henry, will you please go see when I can leave?" I asked.

"Sure, Emma." Mom replied, and went off with Henry.

"Dad, come here, please." I said.

"What do you need, Emma?" Dad inquired, walking over.

"Is it okay if Henry stays with you tonight? I'm going to talk to him, but I'd like to have a security system put in before he comes home." I whispered.

"That's fine, Emma. Are you sure you don't want to stay with us, as well? There's plenty of room." Dad asked.

"I'm sure, Dad. I'll be fine." I replied.

"Okay. You'll call if you need anything, right?" He inquired.

"I will, Dad. I promise." I said.

"Okay. Let me go see what your Mom and Henry are up to, then." Dad said, leaving the room.

"You're really planning on staying home by yourself? What if they come back?" Killian inquired.

"Then I'll call the police." I replied.

"What if they can't get there in time? What if something worse happens then you just getting shot in the arm and the side?" Killian exclaimed.

"That's not going to happen." I replied.

"How can you know that?" Killian asked, pushing his hands into his hair.

"I'll be fine." I replied.

"How about, just to make sure you really are fine, I stay the night with you?" Killian suggested.

"If you really want to, fine. After my parents drop us off at my place, I can drive you to yours and you can grab some clothing?" I asked.

"That works." Killian answered.

"Thank you, Killian." I said.

"Would you please go and find Henry?" I inquired.

"Sure. I'll be back with the lad." Killian replied. Killian left, and a few minutes later he came back, Henry in tow.

"Climb on up here, Henry." I said, patting the bed next to me. Killian nodded and left the room, but I could see his silhouette in front of the curtain.

"What's going on, Mom?" Henry asked.

"Well, if it's okay with you, I'd like for you to have another sleepover at your grandparents house tonight." I replied.

"Where will you be sleeping?" Henry asked.

"I'll be sleeping at our house. Officer Jones is going to check and make sure things are secure, but it's going to be okay." I answered.

"Why can't I stay there with you?" Henry inquired.

"Because, I want to get a security system installed before you come home." I replied, moving his hair away from his face.

"Okay, Mom." Henry replied, leaning his head against my shoulder.

"I love you, Henry." I whispered.

"I love you too, Mom." Henry said, kissing my cheek. I pressed a kiss to his forehead, and then the doctor, my parents and Killian came back into the room.

"Hi, Dr. Tracy. Am I free to go?" I asked.

"Well, Emma, your blood work came back normal. As soon as you sign this, you're free to go." Dr. Tracy said, handing me a form. I read it over, signed it, and he came over and removed my IV.

"Thank you, Dr. Tracy." I said, shaking his hand.

"You're welcome, Emma. I hope you feel better soon." Dr. Tracy replied.

"I brought you some clothes, Emma." Mom said, handing me a bag.

"Alright, boys, out. Mom, could you please help me?" I asked.

"Sure." Mom said, unzipping the bag. She helped me to slowly take off the gown I was wearing, and pull on my clothes. Thankfully, she had brought a button up shirt and a pair of sweatpants, so I didn't have to move too much to put my clothes on.

"Thank you, Mom." I said, shoving my feet into flip flops.

"You're welcome. I'm just glad that you're okay." She said, gently hugging me.

"You're okay with Henry being at your place tonight?" I asked.

"Of course. Are you sure you're going to be alright, though?" Mom inquired.

"I'm going to be fine. Killian said he'd come in and check the place before he goes home." I replied.

"That was nice of him." Mom said.

"It was." I replied, standing up. I wobbled a bit, and my Mom grabbed a hold of my arm to steady me.

"Hey, David, could you see about grabbing a wheelchair for Emma?" Mom called. Dad came in soon after, pushing a wheelchair. I gratefully sat down, relieved.

"Hey, Henry. Want to take a ride?" I inquired, glimpsing his worried face.

"Sure, Mom." Henry said, smiling. He hopped up onto my lap, making sure to avoid the places where I had been shot. I wrapped an arm around him, and we left the hospital that way, with my Dad pushing us. When we reached the car, I gingerly climbed into the backseat, and waited for everyone else to get situated so we could leave. Henry climbed in next to me, leaning against my side.

"Hey, Mom, can I grab some clothing from the house?" Henry asked.

"How about you tell me what you want, and your Grandpa and I will bring it out for you?" I replied, wondering if there was a lot of blood at the top of the stairs where Graham had been shot.

"Sure, Mom." Henry answered.

"Would you like your Rays t-shirt?" I inquired.

"Yes, please. Also, my jeans and blue pajamas that are in the drawer. And some socks." Henry said.

"Alright. We'll bring them out for you." I said, as we pulled into the driveway. Killian, Dad and I climbed out of the car, and I unlocked the front door. Killian went in ahead of us, and came out a few minutes later.

"Everything's clear." Killian said, gesturing us to go ahead. I went upstairs, gathered the clothes Henry asked for, a couple of stuffed animals, and put them in his back pack. I brought it downstairs, handed it to my Dad, and went outside with him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay, Henry? I love you." I said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Love you too, Mom." Henry said. Dad got into the car, and I stood there, watching them drive away, and then went back into the house.

"You doing okay, Emma?" Killian inquired.

"Fine. Are you ready to go pick up the things you need?" I asked.

"Yes." Killian replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Killian's POV:

I was surprised by how calmly Emma was acting after everything.

"Have you ever considered a career in law enforcement, Emma?" I asked on the way to the car.

"Briefly. But I was convinced that I wouldn't have made it." Emma answered.

"Why not?" I inquired.

"I didn't think I was cut out for it." Emma replied, starting her car. She pulled out of her driveway, and I gave her directions towards my house.

"Because of the violent crimes?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. And Henry. Being a police officer is dangerous. If something happened to me, it would crush him." Emma answered.

"That's understandable. But things happen even when you aren't a police officer." I said.

"That's true." Emma replied.

"This is me." I said, pointing at my house. Emma stopped, and I got out of the car.

"I'll be back in a minute." I said, getting out of the car. I walked up to my door, but before I went in, I turned to look back at Emma. She was leaning forward, her head against the steering wheel, as if she was trying to hide that she's crying. I turned back around and went into my house, going upstairs and grabbing a couple of shirts and pants. I grabbed a couple of toiletries, and tossed it all in a duffel bag. Glancing around to make sure that I hadn't forgotten anything, I grabbed my phone charger and left the house.

"Hey, Emma." I said, opening the door to her car.

"Hey, Killian. Get everything you need?" Emma asked, starting her car.

"I did. Are you nervous about being in your house tonight?" I inquired.

"Not really, no. I mean, you're going to be there, right?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I am going to be there." I replied. We pulled away from my house, and headed back towards Emma's. We drove in silence, and when we reach the house, Emma went in ahead of me, only pausing to lock her car and the door behind me.

"Come on, I'll show you the guest room." Emma said, walking up her staircase. She walked around the rug that was at the top of the stairs, which I was sure wasn't there before. I took a deep breath, realizing that Emma had probably placed it there to cover up the stain left by Graham being shot.

"Here's the spare room. There's a bathroom next door, and if you need any towels, they're under the sink." Emma said.

"Thank you, Emma." I replied.

"You're welcome, Killian." Emma answered, leaving the room. I took some spare clothes from my bag, and went to find the bathroom that Emma mentioned. After a wrong turn and then having to double back, I found Emma's bathroom. Placing my clean clothes on the sink, I peeled off my grungy uniform, glad, for the moment, that I didn't have to worry about where I could properly store my gun here, since I'd left it locked in the safe at my house, along with my taser. I hopped in the shower, glad to feel the icy water rushing over my skin.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma's POV:

As soon as I heard the Killian start the shower, I went into my own shower and started it, just to wash the dirty hospital feeling off. I set the shower to boiling hot, and I scrubbed my skin until it was pink and raw looking, and washed my hair enough times to forget the smell of the hospital. After getting out of the shower and getting dressed, I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, to prepare dinner. I started to make spaghetti with red sauce and turkey, boiling the water and pouring the sauce into a pan. I was so absorbed in cooking that I didn't hear Killian coming down the stairs.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Killian asked. I turned to look at him, and ended up staring at him for a few minutes.

"Um, Emma. Earth to Emma?" Killian said.

"Oh, yes, sorry. If you could grab a couple of plates, that would be great." I said, gesturing towards the cabinet. The sight of Killian in a dark green sweater and a pair of jeans had distracted me for a moment, and when I turned back to the stove, the sauce was on the verge of overflowing the pan.

"Oh, shit." I muttered, quickly turning off the fire. The pasta was done, so I strained it and took one of the plates that Killian had put on the counter.

"Turkey and red sauce or no turkey and red sauce?" I asked.

"Turkey and red sauce, please." Killian replied. After I finished making Killian's plate, I handed it to him and started on mine. After that, we sat down and started to eat.

"Where did you get this recipe, Emma? It's really good." Killian inquired.

"Thank you. It's something my Mom makes." I replied.

"You're welcome." Killian said, staying quiet until his plate was empty.

"So, what do you do before you go to bed, Emma?" Killian asked.

"I usually watch a movie or two, and then read until I fall asleep." I replied.

"Want to watch a movie while I take care of the dishes, then?" Killian inquired.

"I'll take care of the dishes, if you don't mind. And you can go in the living room and pick out a movie. They're in the cupboards underneath the television." I said.

"How about we both take care of the dishes, and then pick a movie?" Killian countered.

"Alright. I'll wash, and you put them in the dishwasher to dry." I said, standing up and gathering the plates.

"Fine by me." Killian said, grabbing our glasses. I turned the water on and rinsed our plates, and then started to wash them. When I was done, I handed them to Killian, who placed them in the dish washer. We finished quickly, and then Killian went off the the living room while I stayed in the kitchen to make popcorn.

"I must say, Emma, you have a lot of movies." Killian said, coming back into the kitchen.

"I've been collecting them since I was twenty two." I replied, turning to face him.

"What made you start?" Killian asked.

"I was feeling lonely, and movies filled that loneliness." I replied.

"That makes sense. A way to not feel lonely without doing anything reckless." Killian said.

"Exactly. Did you pick one?" I replied, heading towards the living room.

"I did. Well, I picked three, actually. Belle, Amazing Grace, and Unbroken. I wasn't sure which to watch." Killian answered.

"Well, if you want, we can watch all three. I'd recommend starting with Unbroken, though." I said.

"Okay." Killian replied, sitting on the couch. I handed him the popcorn, and then went to put the movie into the DVD player. After doing so, I took my seat next to Killian, grabbed the remote, and pressed play. The opening to the movie came on, and I leaned back to watch. Halfway through the movie, I realized that I wanted hot chocolate.

"I'm going to get some hot chocolate, Killian. Do you want some?" I asked.

"Sure. Do you need any help?" Killian replied.

"No, it's fine. What flavor would you prefer-Hazelnut, chocolate, mint or white chocolate?" I asked.

"Hazelnut, please." Killian replied. I went into the kitchen, filled the kettle with water, and put it on the stove. After the water had boiled, I started to pour it into the cups.

"Shit shit shit." I yelped, as I missed the cup and poured the water on my hand instead. I ran over to the sink, turned the cold water on, and stuck my hand under the faucet.

"Emma, are you alright? I heard a shout." Killian said, coming into the kitchen.

"I'm fine, Killian, I just spilled some hot water on my hand." I replied, taking my hand out of the water.

"That's quite a burn you have there, Emma." Killian said, coming over. I looked down at my hand, which was red and blistered.


	8. Chapter 8

While watching the movie, I heard Emma yelp slightly, and quickly stood up and went into the kitchen, to find her with her stuck under the faucet.

"Are you okay, Emma?" I asked, peering around her.

"I'm fine, Killian, thanks for asking. It's just a small burn," Emma replied.

"Looks like a bit more than a small burn." I said, trying to get a better look at it.

"I'm okay, alright, Killian? You should go back to the movie-I'll be there in a minute." Emma replied.

"Okay." I hesitantly replied, heading back into the living room. When Emma came into the living room a few minutes later, I checked to see what her hand looked like, but it was too dark to make anything out. I took a sip of my hot chocolate, and continued to watch the movie. I finished my hot chocolate, and then looked over to see if Emma was done with hers. Emma was curled up on the corner of the couch, her head resting on a pillow. I gathered her mug off the floor, and took them in the kitchen, placing them in the sink. I went upstairs to the linen closet, searching for a blanket to cover Emma with. I grabbed a green and blue one, and took it back downstairs. I covered Emma with the blanket, and sat down to finish the movie. When the movie ended, I sat there for a moment, astonished. The story was horrifying and unbelievably beautiful. That all those people had gone through those horrible things, and still survived-it was astonishing.

"Emma." I whispered, shaking her shoulder slightly.

"What's up?" Emma murmured.

"Are you going to come upstairs, Emma?" I asked.

"I'm good." Emma said, wrapping the blanket around her more.

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning." I replied, and went upstairs. I changed into my pajamas, and climbed into bed.


	9. Chapter 9

When I woke up, I was groggy and confused about where I was. I looked around the darkened room, realizing I was in my living room. I stood up, steadying myself on the couch. A wave of dizziness hit me, and I sat down on the couch.

"Emma, are you okay?" Killian said, coming down the stairs.

"I'm fine, Killian. Just a bit dizzy." I replied.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Killian asked, coming over and sitting next to me.

"Could you just help me upstairs, please?" I inquired.

"Sure." Killian replied, standing up. I stood up as well, and Killian wrapped an arm around my waist. The dizziness intensified, and I leaned against Killian.

"Emma-are you alright?" Killian inquired, concern lacing his voice.

"I'm fine, Killian." I replied. We reached the top of the stairs, and I let go of Killian.

"Thank you, Killian." I said.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Killian asked.

"I'll be okay. Thank you." I replied.

"Let me know if you need anything, okay?" Killian inquired.

"I'll let you know, Killian. Thanks." I replied, stepping around the rug on the floor, where Nicholas had been shot. I went into my room and sat heavily on the bed, too dizzy to move any farther. I started to wonder if there was a serious problem, when the dizziness started to ebb, and I felt okay again. I crawl across the bed to my pillows, collapsed on top of the covers, and fell into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I was starting to get really worried about Emma's dizzy spell. The stubborn aspect of her nature and reassurance that she was fine reminded me of how she was when we were little-not acknowledging pain or injury until it was unbearable. I leaned back against the headboard and grabbed a book I had brought with me, Shadows on the Stars. I flipped through to where I had left off, and started to read. I read until I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, and I drifted off to sleep. The next time I opened my eyes, the sun was streaming through the curtains, and there was noise from downstairs. I got up and left the room, immediately noticing that the carpet at the top of the stairs was gone, and so was any sign of Peter's blood. I went downstairs, and laughed in surprise at Emma at the stove, making pancakes and singing. I laughed a little, and Emma turned around.

"Something funny, Killian?" Emma inquired, smiling.

"It's just nice to see you in a good mood." I replied, coming over to the stove.

"You still like pancakes, right?" Emma asked.

"I do. Is there anything I can help with?" I asked.

"If you don't mind, you could grab a couple of plates from the cabinet." Emma replied, gesturing towards it. I took down three plates, putting two on the table and bringing the third to Emma.

"Just put it down, please. The glasses are in the cupboard next to the plates, and there's orange juice, grapefruit juice, lemonade, apple juice and a water filter in the fridge, if you want any of those." Emma said. I put the plate down, and took the water filter out of the fridge. I brought it over to the table, and went to get a couple of glasses.

"Is water okay for you, Emma?" I asked.

"Water's fine, thanks, Killian." Emma answered. I poured us both glasses of water, and Emma brought the pancakes over. She put four on my plate, and then four on hers. We both sat, and started to eat.

"These are amazing pancakes. Did your Mom teach you how to make these?" I asked.

"My Dad did, this time. It took forever for me to learn without leaving the middle raw or over cooking them." Emma replied. I smiled, imagining Emma standing next to her Dad, watching him make pancakes, and later on, having him standing next to her while she cooked.

"Do you need anything? I have syrup, strawberries, chocolate chips and pineapple." Emma said.

"If you're getting up, I'll take the syrup and strawberries, please." I answered. Emma went to the fridge, and returned a second later, placing the syrup and strawberries in front of me and taking a few strawberries for herself. After we finished eating, I took the dishes and started to wash them, while Emma went into another room.


	11. Chapter 11

After breakfast, I found the number I'd found for a home security company, and called it. After being on hold for what felt like forever, and listening to the horrible music that the company had chosen, someone answered the phone. We spoke for a while, and they said that someone would be over later today. I thanked them, and then hung up.

"Anyone important on the phone?" Killian inquired, coming into the living room.

"Just the security company. They said they're going to come over this afternoon." I replied.

"Do you want me to be here for that?" Killian asked, uncertainty in his voice.

"If you don't mind, yes. But they aren't supposed to be here until this afternoon, so what do you want to do until then?" I answered.

"We could catch up, if you want? It has been, what, ten years since we've seen each other?" Killian said.

"About that, yeah." I replied, moving to sit on the couch. Killian sat at the other end, and turned to face me.

"You go first, Maddie." Killian said.

"Okay…did you ever get married?" I inquired.

"Not starting with the easy questions, are you, Maddie," Killian said, laughing, before looking serious. "I was married. Her name was Jen. She was beautiful, and nothing made me happier then waking up next to her."

"Did she pass away?" I whispered.

"She did. She was hit by a car while walking to work one morning." Killian replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Killian." I said.

"Thank you. It's been hard, but I'm glad I have the memories of her." Killian said.

"It's your turn to ask, right?" I inquired.

"Yeah, it is. Hmm...I know. What's your favorite memory?" Killian asked.

"One of my favorite memories is of my half-brother. When I was seven, my half-brother came to visit. It was the first time I'd met him, and it was just before Christmas, so he'd brought me a present. Opening the present on the way to the midnight church was really exciting, at the time." I replied.

"What was the present?" Killian inquired.

"It was a stuffed toy pig. I named her Babe." I answered.

"Well, your turn." Killian said.

"How long has it been since you lost your wife?" I inquired.

"A year. Now, do you still talk to your half-brother?" Killian asked.

"No, I don't. He came in and out of my life, talking to me and then not. I could never figure out why he stopped. I mean, I knew he was mad at our Dad, but I never understood why he transferred that anger towards me. Eventually, he got married, and decided not to invite me. I received an invitation from his future wife, but it was only a little while before the wedding. And a little while after that, he and his wife had a baby, and he didn't see fit to tell me about that either. I found out from social media, of all things. What's your favorite movie?" I asked.

"My favorite movie is The Book Thief. What about you?" Killian inquired.

"The Book Thief is a great story, but my favorite is Amazing Grace." I replied.

"What's Amazing Grace about?" Killian asked.

"It's about William Wilberforce, the man who worked to abolish the British slave trade." I replied.

"It sounds great." Killian answered.

Killian:

I was about to ask Maddie another question, but there was a knock at the door. Maddie jumped slightly, and then stood up and went to answer it.

"Oh, hey, Jared. What are you doing here?" Maddie said.

"Is Alex home?" Jared inquired.

"No, he's at my parents' house right now." Maddie answered.

"Oh. Well, I wanted to talk to you, Maddie. I want to split custody of Alex." Jared said.

"What? Why?" Maddie asked.

"Because he's my son, and I want to be able to spend more time with him." Jared replied.

"Well, you better find yourself a lawyer. I'm not having my son hanging around in your apartment while you parade women in and out. You think I don't know that you were cheating on me?!" Maddie shouted, and slammed the door shut. A moment later, she was pounding up be stairs. I sat in the living room, unsure of what to do for a moment, and then followed her upstairs. I knocked on her door, and waited until I heard her tell me to come in.


End file.
